Happy Endings Don't Exist Here
by Nightmare Remnant
Summary: Yuki remembers, remembers, and then questions...What if? YukixZero, SPOILERS


**_Happy Ending Don't Exist Here_**

Yuki understands, Yuki finally, _finally _understands. Yuki understands what she had thrown away, all in a selfish desire to be with the one she _thought _she loved, it had been hard seeing past the veneer but she had found the rot in the wood. It ran deep and consumed her world, had consumed her long ago and rotted her from the inside out. Yuki had never understood how truly innocent humans could look until she had lived amongst vampires.

Vampires were manipulative creatures, they did everything in their power for _their _gain. There was no neutral true kindness, the kind where you just did something nice for the hell of it. Everything is trickery, and giant chess games that make up their lives.

Even Yuki is a piece in the game, the queen to be captured, to be used, to help put the king in checkmate if need be. Sometimes Yuki wishes she could go back to being human, to a time when death was a part of life, something to face and live with at some time or another. Now time stretches into eons, and seems to never end. She wonders why humans search so ruthlessly for immortality, it is an oddly lonely existence. Perhaps it wouldn't be so lonely if there was one _damn_ good thing about it.

But there's nothing but new vampires on every side, each one bowing and scraping. They want your attention, your love, your blood. They want her, all because she is a pureblood. Kaname's still here, still sits beside her and sends her those warm gentle smiles she used to adore. But now seeing the soft cruel tint that they sometimes took when talking to a vampire below them Yuki feels that these smiles are too tainted for her tastes.

When the court doesn't require her attention she thinks of a time long past, of smiles that she could smile without really meaning anything with it. Yuki remembers, smiling, just because she _wanted _to. She remembers silver eyes, pained or looking down at her with the warmth of affection on occasion. Yuki remembers soft head pats, silly little fights, bows and bandages. Guilt ridden silver eyes, guns, vines, smiles, and most of all blood.

Yuki sits and remembers, and remembers till she can't remember anymore because if she goes too far forward in the memory she can see the end of the story. She can see broken silver eyes, more dead than ever before, bereft of life and left only to burn with anger. The more than crazy words, the fear eating at her gut as vines wrapped around Kaname's arm.

She hadn't known who to be afraid for, Zero or Kaname at the time. She knows now, oh _how _she knows.

Kaname turns his head, and smiles softly at her asking her if she wants some more wine. Yuki politely declines, and smiles back, eyes frozen. Kaname frowned slightly but turned back to his conversation covering his disatisfaction.

Yuki continues to smile, all alone, remembering, and remembering then questioning.

Asking, asking, what if?

Yuki's eyes warm and when Kaname turns back it is to find Yuki smiling like she used to, in the days so long ago. He turns back content, not knowing his queen is living in a future that never existed, and never could exist.

Happy endings don't exist when your a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry to anyone who loves Kaname, but...he's been a manipulative bastard the last couple of manga chapters. It pisses me off, it should piss Yuki off to. Too bad she's blind, so I took off the blind fold, a little to late but it came off in the end.

Kind of inspired by the Youtube Vampire Knight vid, look it up: Vampire Knight - Think Twice [Yuki&Zero]

**EDIT: **Fixed some things a reviewer pointed out, thanks for your help! Also I still _like _Kaname, yes. I'm just a little annoyed at him, I know he's manipulative but its come to a nasty head these last couple of chapters...so with his reputation tarnished in my mind either he makes it up in the next couple of chapters or I condemn and curse the last chapters to the pits of hell for all eternity. We shall see, we shall see.


End file.
